


A way to find out

by GlitterEm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Remus has too many secrets. James and Sirius knows it. Now they just have to get Peter into finding it out.





	1. The platform

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I rarely write HP fanfics but I wanted to, Sorry for bad grammar or Spelling since it's not my native language. Anyways I hope you like it :3

A strange family was walking through Kings Cross. They looked normal. The older woman had a dress on. It was simple, pink top with the skirt of the dress having purple flowers. The man had a blue shirt on and normal pants to match. Looking as a man with office job. Their boy was there too. He had a t-shirt on, simple black but the words 'Magic or not, You’re still stupid'. His friend had bought it for him. A christmas gift. Everyone in the family had black hair. The dad had black hair, normally messy but had now used so much hair products to make it look sort of okay. The boy however had really messy hair and let it be so. The mom had her hair up in an elegant hairstyle. The boy was ahead of them. The mom constantly had to tell him to get back and not jump down the steps. The dad was pushing the luggage cart with all the baggage and a white big owl. Soon they came to a stop. Between two platforms, nine and ten.   
“Alright then” the mom said. Her voice soft as an angel. Not too loud either since her small family was around her. “Remember to keep an eye out for the muggles and make it look natural. Try to not run.” Fleamont started to walk forward the big brick wall. Leaning to it a little before vanishing. Soon after the boy got to the wall. However he was jogging and was quickly away. On platform nine and three quarters. 

The platform was full of people. Like always. The train standing still with the doors open and smoking ready to leave. Students all over saying goodbye to their parents and families. Some kids was getting on the train to find a good place to sit while others were finding friends.   
“Now, no trouble alright Jamie?” Euphemia said as she pushed the boy’s glasses up.   
“I can’t promise anything mum” the boy smiled mischievous. Making his mother sigh.   
“Okay, now, can you take care of yourself, the train is leaving in… How long honey?” Fleamont looked down at his wrist.   
“About 20 minutes.” his wife nodded.   
“Can you stay for 15 minutes alone?”  
“Oh come on mom. I will find my friends soon!” James said. His parents chuckling.   
“We’ll go then. We’ll see you for christmas right?” Fleamont asked. James nodded. “Good, and don’t forget to write” he said before kissing the smaller boy’s head. His mom did the same before they left. 

It was five minutes later. He had already put his baggage in a compartment and his owl on the seat to show that it’s already taken. Then he had gone to the platform again. Hoping to find his friends. It was nearly impossible because of all the people. That was until…  
“JAMES!” James turned his head around to find who had screamed. Seeing one of his friend run to him.   
“Remus!” The boy stopped in front of James. He looked really tired. But somehow his green eyes always looked happy around his friends. But what mostly stood out with the boy was the scars. He had two scars. One far down his left cheek to the right ear. The other higher up on the left cheek, closer to the eye, and going over the nose, Close to touching the right eyebrow. No one knew why or where it was from and when someone asked, well he wouldn’t answer.   
“Are you alone?” James asked. Not seeing any of his parents.   
“Oh uhm… Dad has work… He didn’t follow last year either. It’s okay though! I have all my stuff” Remus still smiled softly. “Anyways, have you found a compartment yet? Are Peter or Sirius here?” Talking rather quickly. James just chuckled at it.   
“Nope you are the first, but I have a place to sit if no one took over it.”

It had gone five minutes. Remus had put his stuff up and sat down at the seat to the window. He had a book from one bag though. James was always confused about it though, reading was horrible. At least if it was for lessons.  
“New book?” James asked.   
“Hm?” Remus looked at the book. “Oh yeah! It’s a muggle book about a wizard.”  
“Muggles know about us?” James asked with a scared tone. His friend laughed and James felt offended.   
“No James” He chuckled. Trying to stop his laughter. “It’s what they think, they have ideas of it but they aren’t even close most of the times.” Remus continued. Finally calm enough to understand what he said. James was so confused by his friend. Sometimes he was talking really quick and sometimes he had a calm voice and sometimes it was so calm voice meaning he would explode. But in the middle of talking the door opened. A boy stood there. He wasn’t that tall, close to James height actually. The black hair a bit longer then last time they saw each other.   
“Sirius!” James squealed. He got up from the seat and hugged his best friend. “I’ve missed you.” Sirius smiled at him. No wonder why. Sirius’ family hated people who weren’t purebloods and not fully human. Sirius was against it. They hated him for it.  
“Oh believe me, I’ve missed you more” he chuckled. “They kept ignoring me, luckily owls exist.” James let go of him once he saw another one coming. A small and chubby boy with blonde hair. The last one in their friendship group. He came in as Sirius moved in too. The two put up their baggage with the other two.   
“Hi Pete!”   
“Hey guys” Peter answered. Sitting down next to James. Soon after the train started to move. “How was your summer then?”  
“Horrible, my ‘family’ ignored me and yelled at me for minutes every day.” Sirius said. His voice having a hint of sadness. Mostly summer was a great time since being away nearly all year could be hard.   
“Mine was fine, we went to France, my uncle live there you know?”  
“We know James” Sirius said as he leaned back. “You have said that like 100 times” he smirked. James sent him a glare.   
“I’ve just been to Ireland. Mom wants to travel the world, we start off small. Dad couldn’t take much off from work though so we spent most time home” Peter shrugged. “How about you Remus?”  
“Nothing” Remus simply answered as he opened the book. James sighed.   
“Come on Rem! It can’t be nothing, I mean… Summer!”  
“Well dad have work…” Then Remus started to read. The both black haired guys groaned. But soon they were talking about their own stuff.

The time went on and the trolley came knocking. Sirius was up on his feets directly and opened up the door. The other three soon after.   
“Thank merlin I was starving to death” Peter said as he looked over it all. Deciding a few candies before going in again. James looked over too. Sure he had enough money to buy lots of stuff. He decided for a few things he really liked before sitting down again.   
“Siri, catch this!” James said all of sudden. Throwing a Bertie bean to Sirius. Luckily Sirius caught it. Sirius didn’t hesitate before eating it. His face grinning.  
“Ha! It’s strawberry!” James groaned and sank down.   
“Alright, Pete!” James threw another one. Peter barely caught it. He never had a good reflex like James. They didn’t care though. He was really good at other things. However as soon Peter put it in his mouth he spit it out.   
“Ew! Vomit!”   
“Okay last one, Rem!” James threw one over to him. Remus didn’t pay much attention to them at first. Until he heard his nickname.   
“NO NO NO-” he still catched it. Frowning a little. Before taking it out to put it away.   
“Paper…” 

It had gotten dark when the train stopped. The normal voice about leaving the baggage on the train said the normal sentence again. The four could ignore it though. They left the train and got up on one of the carriages. It was a short ride before they had to jump off and get to the castle.   
“Home sweet home” Sirius said with a sigh. The big castle and it’s beauty now on full display.   
“I agree Siri” James smiled. He got an idea and grinned. Looking at the others. “FIRST ONE TO THE CASTLE!” He yelled and started to run. Following complaints about how unfair it was before they started running too.

The sorting was a bit boring since they all were hungry. Just wanting their food. And after Dumbledore’s speech they all could start eating. Once they were full off food they got to their dorm.   
“I’m so tired” Remus groaned as he fell down on the bed. Having already changed in the bathroom. James was getting his pyjamas shirt on.   
“You’re always tired” he answered.   
“Well it’s been a long day” Remus yawned.   
“It will only be longer-” Sirius said with a teasing tone as he belly flopped onto the bed.   
“Shut up and sleep” Remus grumbled.


	2. A bright day

The next day James woke up pretty late. Remus was already awake and Sirius was getting up too. Peter however, was still sleeping. Not that it was unusual though, Peter was always the one who got the most sleep, with could be a pain. Someone always had to wake him up if it was a school day, especially if it was the start of the year. Mostly it was the one closest to the bed. But this time Remus, who had the closest bed to Peter, was too busy fixing his outfit and Sirius was stumbling into the bathroom. James groaned and sat up on his bed. He would have to get up and wake Peter. He walked the short distance and nuged Peter a little.  
“Peter… Pete…” He pushed him a little harder when Peter didn’t wake up. “Peter! Wake up!” That seemed to do it. Peter yawned and opened his eyes. Stretching out his arms and legs. James shook his head and gave him a small punch.  
“Come on, we’re going to miss breakfast if you don’t hurry up” Remus said. James just yawned and and went back to his bed to get dressed. Deciding on just wearing the pants, shirt and tie. It wasn’t so cold after all. 

Luckily there was space at the table. Since most eats early to find the right classroom. Mostly first years was eating early. As James put some eggs and bacon on the plate McGonagall came up to them.   
”Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. I have your schedules” she said. She was always direct and cold. James had never figured out why. They had tried. However they got detention for a week because of it and a prank they had done. As soon the four schedules was at their respective owners, she left.   
“I hope we get some good lessons” James said. Soon stuffing his face with eggs and bacon.  
“Well, do you consider potions with Slytherin first lesson on friday and today a good lesson?” Remus said casually. James swallowed the breakfast quickly.  
“Of course not!” James said as if he had gotten personally offended. Well he sort of had.   
“I agree wit’ Jame’. Potion’ a’e the wor’t” Sirius said. Having way too much food in his mouth. Remus made a disgusted noise making James look up.  
“I’ve told Peter a thousands of times, swallow your food before talking” Remus said. James shook his head at him but he had to agree. It’s just disgusting. He turned to see if there was any left. It was mostly empty by now and they would leave soon too. But he saw Severus sitting at the table. He smirked and turned to the others.  
“Are you ready to leave soon? Snivellus is still here” James said. They hated each other since first day. Besides Severus ‘Snivellus’ Snape was a Slytherin. It was always known that Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t just go together. They had pulled a lot of pranks on him and his fellow Slytherins. Mostly James and Sirius enjoyed it. Peter too sometimes. The older Slytherins could be really scary.  
“Sure, let’s go.” They all got up and took their bags. James looking over the schedule as they walked down to the lesson.

Slughorn was the teacher for potions. He was also head of Slytherin and favorited his house a bit. He even had a club for his best students. No one in the friendship group was in it though. Remus was terrible and Peter was pretty bad too. Mostly they had to work with Sirius or James who was good at it. But they kept messing with each other and sometimes it ended bad. Like once last year when Remus and James was nearly done with it but Sirius threw an extra bit in. It had resulted in the kettle brewing over and then blowing over both including Severus and Lily. They had ended up with swelling body parts and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Luckily they were allowed out at dinner, fully okay by then. However Sirius and Peter had to clean it all. 

James and Peter sat down at one table in front of Lily and Severus. Lily was a beautiful girl according to James. She had long red hair. Often in a ponytail or braid, but sometimes let out. She had green eyes that always shined of happiness. She was in Gryffindor too. However she was friends with Severus. Severus was the difference to Lily. His hair was black and greasy and -to Sirius irritation- long, right under the ears. His eyes grey and without emotions. James didn’t understand how a beautiful girl like Lily could ever be with a greasy Slytherin like Severus. Slughorn started to talk about what they were going to do and explained it step by step. Peter wrote down it quickly to not forget.  
”Pete, can you get the stuff?” James asked. It was always best for just one to go and get it since a lot of students was there in a crowd. Luckily it didn’t take long time before he came back. They started the potion.   
”Hey, Pete” James whispered as Peter was stirring the potion.  
”Yeah?” He looked up. James looked back with a smirk.   
”I think Snivellus need a shower” James whispered quietly. Peter started to understand. They needed water in the potion and they still had some water left in the bowl.   
”Just don’t blame me like last prank from last term” Peter said. Going back to count the stirrs. James just smirked. Taking his sand out.   
”Leviosa” he mumbled and pointed at the bowl. It slowly rose up and followed the way James focused. Soon it was at the other table. Over Severus head. Everyone was too focused on the potion to notice it. Until James let go after quickly turning it upside down. The bowl fell down as the water poured over the Slytherin boy. Soon the bowl landed on his head too. Everyone now looked at the pair, most of them laughing. Some Slytherins didn’t.  
”Potter!” Slughorn yelled out over the laughter. ”10 points from Gryffindor!”   
”Are you okay Sev?” Lily asked worry in her voice. James rolled his eyes and continued on with the potion. Smirking at Sirius who looked his way. 

Potion was finished and luckily all tour managed to finish it. They were now walking up one of the many stairs to History of magic. It was one of the most boring lesson ever. Since Professor Binns was a ghost and all he did was talking and giving out homework. James was close to fall asleep every lesson but Remus was constantly taking notes.   
”We need a map for this” Sirius groaned as the stair moved.   
”Don’t be silly” Remus said.   
”Rem, we have been here for a year and with this castle I always get lost!” They all hurried off the stair once it stopped at the right place.  
”He has a point” James agreed. ”And maybe there’s secret passages! Like Gryffindor would probably want the future Gryffindor students to find out!”  
”But how would we do it?” Peter asked. ”This castle is huge and how would we find if there is secret passages? There’s teachers all over and we’re not allowed to walk around at night!” They all stopped and looked at him.   
”Pete. I have my cloak” James said.   
“Oh right…” They all hurried up. Not that Binns would really notice them being late.

It was 5pm. The four was sitting outside, taking out on the sun while it was there. They were sitting by the lake. James and Sirius having a throwing rocks competition. Peter was writing down all of the points. One point for the one throwing the longest. Remus was watching them. Making sure neither was cheating.   
”One point for Sirius” Remus said as Peter put a new line in the left spalt.   
“Ey!” James let out offended. Sirius sticking his tongue out to James. “I came longer!” He pointed at Sirius.  
“You’re just jealous” Sirius chuckled. James hit his head gently.  
“I’m not, I’m just tired. I would win otherwise!”   
”Sure keep telling yourself that” Remus rolled his eyes. Remus stood up to brush the dust off his shirt.  
“EY! Oh I will so get you Rem-” He said and started to run. Remus started to run too as the other two watched. After a few minutes Remus stopped. Breathing heavily. James jumped on him. More tackling the taller boy to the ground. Remus tried to get away but James stayed there. Talking about how he would win. Sirius and Peter laughed at the sight. Nearly forgetting dinner.


End file.
